


Imagine Sam & Jack stranded, alone…

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Sam and Jack WOS challenges [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Graphic Format: GIF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Imagine Sam & Jack stranded, alone…




End file.
